From Darkness into Light, and a Happier End
by Autumn FireSpirit
Summary: The biggest war in history can be originated from the smallest beginnings. Mukuro never thought an encounter during his childhood with a certain White Spell leader could begin a war that lasted for decades... (A challenge to write a story that includes as many pairings as possible), where everyone has a happy ending, all except Byakuran Milliefiore.


**Prologue**

The hall of the gods was a scared place, often empty in its living existence, built only for the sole purpose to discuss matters that concerned the universe. Few meetings ever took place in the ice palace that never melts, and few were ever worthy to set foot upon these luxurious floors. Inside, tall,slippery icy-walls stretch on infinitely, decorated by banners of its monarchies on its way, with the roof seemingly lost in the darkness above. In the center for the vast spacious hall stood a long rectangular table, manufactured in a way such that it could only be seated at most by twenty individuals.

Aurora enters the hall, the sound of clicking of her heels reflected against the icy walls and filled the empty hall, signifying it was empty. _I'm early. S_he thought; it was a while since she was summoned to a meeting that took place in the hall of the gods_, _and at high urgency too. _What could be so dire that the meeting has to take place almost immediately?__  
><em>

"I'm here." said another feminine voice. Turning around, Aurora's yellow orbs met soft brown ones. "What is the purpose of this meeting, Aurora?"

"I'm afraid even I do not know, Autumn." the representative of Spring greeted the Autumn.

It was not after the two females seated themselves comfortably on the cushioned seats did a third footstep came from outside the hall, this time sounding heavier. "I came almost immediately after receiving the message from Lord Aelius." said a masculine voice as a third individual appears from around the door. It was Raziel, bringer of Summer. "What is with the urgency?"

Both females took a deep breathe.

"Where is the Sun and Moon?" looking around, Autumn wondered out of the blue. Seldom were the King and Queen (although they loathe to be addressed as such) late for their meetings. Her question was answer no sooner after she'd spoken them.

"I see you all have come." High and proud and mighty, walks in the representative of the Sun and Moon, as a couple. The mere sound of Aelius' voice sent both fear and respect down the spines of the gods of seasons.

"Not quite, your Highness." spoke Raziel in a voice that sounded with doubt. "We are short of the bringer of Winter."

"True," beside Aelius spoke his consort, Lunar the Moon. "but he will not come."

"Why is that?" Raziel raises an eyebrow in question, before realizing he has not seen the Winter god in days.

After they'd seated themselves to the two leading chairs of the long table, Aelius inhales sharply. "It has come to my attention that our Winter representative has left our timeless world and traveled to another. For what reasons I do not know, but it is of high importance that we bring him back immediately, or it will cause the imbalance of the four seasons, which will no doubt lead to an apocalypse."

A wave of murmur surges through the Season Gods, before Aurora finally spoke. "Is that even possible? But it's only been days-"

"Ah, Aurora my dear Spring," Aelius cut her off abruptly, but not rudely, "My apologies for neglecting to mention, a day here in this timeless world is a millennium in the other. For the Winter's part, he has been there for thousands of years and cheated his destiny."

"We have no idea how he acquired the knowledge and skill to travel across dimensions, but as a god who holds responsibility to his job, he has violated his oath." added Lunar.

"This has become an incredibly personal matter among us as well as severely despicable situation." Aelius continued, "The purpose of this meeting is to let all of you know we will soon embark on necessary actions to bring our Winter Guardian back. Even if it means he must die in order to return to this world."

"But your highness, is there no other way?" Autumn, who had been the closest with the Winter in his presence, spoke in her friend's defense. "Perhaps he will be back in a few more days. Will you give him one more chance?"

"He is through with chances." snaps Aelius. Autumn retorted, and sat back down on her seat. She had never seen the Sun so out of character before. "Be it too, that you all know, if whoever helps this Winter Guardian will also receive equally severe punishment. Otherwise, you will be stripped of your positions and be banned from this world." His gaze shifted to among the sitting guardians on the table acutely. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Aurora said in a calm tone.

"May I suggest, too, your Majesty, that is it unwise to send out an army where we will be discovered by mankind," suggested Raziel, trying to lighten the air a little. "given the fact that no walking mortal has ever seen us in body and flesh."

"Your opinion will be taken into consideration." Lunar gave him a nod, but otherwise remain static.

"It is also unwise," Autumn mutters to herself, shrinking back into her chair as she did, "to force Byakuran Milliefiore against his wish."

* * *

><p>Mukuro Rokudo hated winter, of all seasons in Italy, throughout the year.<p>

The young boy waddled through thick snow bare footed. It was a miracle he could survive, when a week ago he had ended the Estraneo family with his own hands, and have been alone ever since. It was, at first, difficult to acquire enough food to keep his own stomach from rumbling; it was even more difficult when he has two more mouth to feed - the young Ken and Chikusa who had tagged along with him. He had promised those two a home to make up for the fact that he'd taken theirs, thereafter Mukuro makes it his responsibility to ensure they have enough food to avoid hunger, even if he have to give up his own portion and starve. (he'd done it secretly, of course, constantly lying about how it would deign him if they died of hunger, otherwise Ken and Chikusa would never have accepted his portion)

"Mukuro-sama, where are we going?" asked 10-year-old Ken Joshima as he clings to Chikusa tightly, his body shivering underneath clothing too thin to pass the winter.

"To find shelter, of course." answered the blue pineapple haired boy who walks a few paces ahead the two, seemingly unfaltered by the bitter frost wind although his toes are beginning to turn purple. Mukuro was not the sort to yield to something he barely considered challenging pain. "Or would you prefer to die here in the snow?"

Ken spoke no more, but follows his Mukuro-sama silently through the forest, in which the trees are now blanketed with snow, whiter than any scene the young trio has never seen before.

It took Mukuro a longer time than usual before he found a cave they could reside in. By the time they reach its entrance, the sun was already halfway down the horizon; the day slowly sinking into night.

Excited that they could finally find warmth and abandon the cold, Ken ran forward with disregard, only to be stopped by Mukuro's hand. "Wait," said the illusionist, heterochromatic eyes surveying the darkness of the cave.

"What is it, Mukuro-sama?" asked Chikusa, approaching both of them as he places a hand on Mukuro's shoulder, sensing something was amiss. Mukuro did not reply, but kept his gaze trained on the suspicious shadows that lurked behind the darkness. They did not look threatening, but he refuse to keep his eyes off them.

Even in their short days together, Ken and Chikusa had learnt better than to question Rokudo Mukuro's instincts. Despite knowing it was probably futile, both Estraneo perk their ears to listen for anything that could pose danger.

An soft, animalistic growl emitted from the shadows. Mukuro took a step forward, lighting a torch as he did as he told the others: "Stay back."

Chikusa steps forward in protest. "But Mukuro-sama, if there is danger then you should not go alone."

"Ku fu fu fu... " Mukuro look briefly back at his friend. "Just remain there and don't get in my way."

Chikusa sighed, but withdrew himself and obeyed.

Mukuro took a few more steps, waving his torch around slowly as he approaches the cave, eye narrowing in case of any danger. The sound of animalistic gargle was growing louder. Mukuro's attention was turned upward instantly as blood-red eyes illuminated from inside the cave, beginning with one pair at first, before numerous pairs appear around it. "Run." ordered the illusionist suddenly, before he materializes his trident and cast a shower of rocks at those blood-red eyes.

The howls of a dozen wolves split the night. Ken lets out a small cry as a huge shadow drops beside him. Sharp ears, huge fangs, and blood-red eyes; the wolf was huge unlike any other he has ever seen before. But before it could leap into the air and sink it fangs into his throat, a sharp object surfed across the air, piercing it through the stomach as the wolf drops dead in front of the frightened little Estraneo.

Mukuro leaps forward, retrieving his trident from the corpse of the animal. "Go now, run!" He urges the others with uncharacteristic urgency in his eyes.

More wolves emerge from the shadow of the cave. It was enough for Chikusa to help a traumatized Ken on his feet and sprint back into the snow-white forest. Mukuro remained behind them, did not help his friends but held on guard with a torch in one hand and his trident in the other.

When they reach an intersection, however, Mukuro suggested to split up. "After all, Ken will slow us down." he said, much to the fair-haired boy's disappointment. "I refuse to die for the sake for a meaningless person." He puts his trident against a tree and pointed to the left. "But if you try using that path, you might have a chance at survival."

Though disappointment was clearly visible on the other boy's face, Chikusa nodded and scampers down the slope of hill.

Their figures quickly disappear down the steep path, and when they were no longer in sight, Mukuro picks up his trident once more and returns to the cave. The wolves were having trouble through the thick, soft snow, yet Mukuro waves his torch at them, provoking the wolves to launch a fierce pursue on him as he led the pack away from the left part of the forest.

Branch after branch from fallen trees he picks up on his way as he ran, lighting them up and discard them behind him in hopes it might send one member from the pack down. However, the illusionist was not as clever as he thought, and it was after some time before his body could push itself no longer and he felt his head spinning in dizziness from over time in the snow. In his blurry slight, Mukuro neglect to notice a hole in front of him; with a slip, the boy gasp in realization as he fell in, but it was too late.

Mukuro found himself in deep soil; the hole was tall but narrow, but fortunately it was able to offer the boy some warmth. Mukuro jumps to his feet, picking up the discarded torch, huffed a breath of relief to find the fire was not yet extinguished. He looks up, greeted by the sight of wolves crowding around the edge of the hole.

_Why so persistent! _He cursed. _If they all come at once, I'd be granted certain death._

It was as though the wolves could hear his thoughts, each trying to snap at him from above but the hole was too deep to reach him. The hole was narrow either, and it could not hole more than two wolves along with a person. One, one desperate hound snaps at Mukuro with strained muscles, missing him only by an inch. The animal withdrew its snout and spat on the ground as it has snipped a few hairs off the small tuff sprouting off his head. Furious, the hound made it to jump into the hole and feast the boy. Mukuro smirks, if this was a one-to-one fight he was sure he could win. Sure enough, the wolf's howl split the air as Mukuro ran his trident through its neck and slash it into two.

_If only I could take them out one by one I would have a chance at survival. _

But to his bad luck, the wolves were terribly cunning creatures, who wants to feast but refuse to die in the attempt; the death of one of its member was enough warning to the whole pack. The hungry growling of the wolves soon cease above Mukuro as they lay down and waited.

_What? Are they waiting for me to starve to death and then devour my corpse? _Mukuro looks up at the retrieving heads around the edge through gritted teeth. _How revolting these creatures are!_

But the illusionist was left with no choice. He sat down, gripping his torch as the fire seem to flicker fainter at every minute that passed by, but he did not let down his guard and kept his gaze constantly upwards.

Hours passed, then days. It was not the first time Mukuro has gone without a meal or two, but the winter was slowly pushing into its climax and the thin rags hanging on his shoulders was no match for the bitter frost wind.

Mukuro waited patiently. In fact, he had waited so long that when it happened, he did not acknowledge it immediately. A low growl emitted from above, signifying the presence of someone else, but Mukuro felt a smirk slowly spreads itself across his face as angry howls were turned into merciful whimpers. Thin rivers of blood trail down the side of the sinkhole, dying the white snow as red as the last sky of sunset.

Soon the last sound ceased, leaving Mukuro the only living organism in the area along with his mysterious saviour.

"Hello?" the blue-haired illusionist calls to the empty sky. Snowflakes flutter down and landed on his face and shoulders, but the answer came only a moment later.

A hand reaches down to help him up, which Mukuro took with (not so obvious) gratitude and heaves himself up from the sinkhole. As soon as he reaches the surface once more, the illusionist turns quickly to look at his saviour.

Tall, slender, and white; had it not been the blood that marred the sight, the man would have resembled an angel that fell from heaven, literally, for behind his back sprouted a pair of white wings -no less whiter than the snow around them- . If there was a moment Mukuro was caught aghast, it would have been now. In no possible way, no matter how much he imagined, a creature as graceful looking as this could kill an entire pack of abnormally large wolves with his bare hands. But above all, it was his smile and his voice that gave the illusionist an impression he would not forget. "Neh, what are you doing here on Christmas? You should be celebrating."

His voice sounded so light, as though corpses around them and the stench of blood was non-existent. It had been a longtime since something -or someone- could perk Mukuro's interest, and this man fascinated him more than anything ever has in his life. "Do you save every stranger you happen to pass by in the wild and then ask them what they're doing here?"

The man's laugh, Mukuro though, was the most elating thing ever. It was light as feather, cheerful as the atmosphere in the city. "No, not always. I just happen to find you a little..." he held back a word at the last minute, "...unique."

Mukuro's rare chuckle filled the cold air. "People only say that when they are reminding themselves to be polite."

"Not all." The man took a step forward and leans in so their faces were only a few inches away from each other; it was then the wind picks up suddenly and blew a fragment of snow off his face clean, Mukuro caught sight of a purple mark under his left eye. Perhaps the only part of his body that isn't white. "I'm not just anybody."

"Anyway, despite the disdain I feel at admitting, you saved my life..." the 10-year-old boy reaches up to his ear and plucks the earring dangling from it. It was a product that was made specially for the members of Estraneo and no other. Taking the man's hand, he drops it into his palm. "...I suppose I owe you a favour. Although it is unlikely we will ever meet again."

For his part, Mukuro felt he was making a fool of himself at the offer; after all, why would a creature such powerful as him need anything from a nobody like himself? To his surprise, though, the angel-man accepted the earring as if it was a piece of priceless jewelry.

But what the angel-man said was about to say would make Mukuro wonder for the next 10 years of his life. "We won't meet again?" A soft laugh, that heart-lifting, angelic laugh, "Don't be so sure, Mukuro-kun." and before Mukuro could open his mouth in protest, he was gone.

He did not move from his spot after the angel disappeared, it was only when Ken and Chikusa found him alone in the snow with carcasses of the wolves around him and his trident lying out of grasp. "

"Sugoi! Mukuro-sama killed all the wolves by himself!" exclaimed Ken.

Chikusa, who did not fail to notice the change in his boss, asked a more sensible question. "What happened, Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro gave them both a strange look, before the usual imperturbable smirk returns to his face. "Neh, what are you doing here on Christmas? You should be celebrating."


End file.
